The present disclosure relates to a printer including a wiper configured to remove ink attached to a nozzle.
A printer is known that includes a wiper configured to remove liquid, such as ink, from a nozzle surface including a nozzle configured to eject the liquid. For example, a known inkjet type recording device includes a carriage, a wiper, and an ink removing member. The carriage includes a recording head including a nozzle surface. In accordance with movement of the carriage, the wiper slides in contact with the nozzle surface of the recording head such that the wiper removes ink attached to the nozzle surface. The ink removing member is configured to remove ink attached to the wiper.